Entrenando a papá
by himepeti
Summary: Oneshot basando en la pelicula del mismo titulo, los personajes pertenecen a Kishimoto... Ella era una niña, bastante lista que solo planeó unos días a lado de su padre... pero algo sucedió...


**ENTRENANDO A PAPÁ**

 **Hola criaturitas, he realizado la siguiente adaptación de la película, así que ya podrán imaginarse por dónde va está historia evidentemente he realizado varios cambios para que se me facilitara la escritura, sin embargo me base en esa hermosa película.**

El interfono sonó y una figura atlética con 183 centímetros de altura se apresuró para enterarse que podría querer el portero del edificio, Maito Gai, un hombre ruidoso y sumamente enérgico que no le molestaría al menos que tuviera una buena excusa.

-¿Qué quieres?—Preguntó grosero y mostrando la hostilidad que solía irradiar, después de todo acababa de llegar de un demandante partido de futbol contra el Barcelona.

-Señor, aquí abajo lo busca una hermosa mujercita—Sasuke arqueó una ceja ante el inusual tono usado por el portero, ¿quién podría ser Ino, Sakura acaso Karin? ¿Otra?

-Déjala pasar—Indicó.

¿Qué importaba quién fuera? Él aceptaría gustoso lo que las modelos o en el caso de la famosa actriz, Ino; quisieran brindarle, ¿por qué no? Eso era su vida: un exitoso jugador de futbol, no solo bendecido con la habilidad en el campo sino también con belleza, tenía todo, los mejores equipos de futbol se peleaban por tenerlo en sus filas y del mismo modo las mujeres más bellas lo hacían por tenerlo en su cama ¿cómo podía negarse?

Al abrir la puerta segundos después se llevó una enorme sorpresa, ahí fuera no había nadie, miró a ambos lados incrédulo y en ese momento el sonido de unos pies aterrizando en el suelo llamaron su atención al mismo tiempo que una vocecita infantil se escuchaba:

-¡Aquí abajo!—Gritó la niña al aterrizar en el suelo, apenas y debía rebasar el metro de estatura, la mochila que colgaba de sus hombros parecía más grande de ella y a su lado una maleta lila.

-¿Tú me buscas a mí?—Preguntó incrédulo—Te equivocaste—Sugirió cuando iba a cerrar la puerta, pero en ese momento la niña levantó más la cara dejándolo pasmado.

Esos ojos, solo una vez en su vida los había visto y había caído en ellos.

Cuando sucedió era bastante joven, siempre se justificó con eso. Dieciocho años, era un helado diciembre, amor a primera vista... Hinata una chica tímida e inteligente, ambos sucumbieron al amor, él apenas comenzaba a enrolarse en las filas de equipos futboleros persiguiendo su sueño.

Hiashi el padre de Hinata no le agradó que él quisiera pretender a su hija y ellos cometieron la locura más grande, se casaron un 27 diciembre, unas semanas después de conocerse e iniciar su idilio de amor, apenas ella cumplió los 18... Pero pronto las diferencias en sus personalidades chocaron de manera abrupta y él terminó con el corazón malditamente jodido... ¿Qué diablos hacía dejando al pasado volviera a afectarle? De eso ya había transcurrido 8 años, ahí debía quedarse el pasado.

¿Pero qué diablos hacía en su puerta una niña con ojos lunas como los de Hinata?

-No me equivoqué—La voz infantil volvió a escucharse sacándolo por completo de sus cavilaciones—¿Eres Uchiha Sasuke?

-Si—Respondió aprensivo y con la ceja izquierda más arqueada que antes.

-Entonces es a ti a quién busco—La niña con melena azabache hasta el hombro se adentró mirando con interés la sala minimalista de cuero.

-Oye, ¿no te han dicho que es de mala educación entrar a una casa de un desconocido? Uno que además no te ha invitado a pasar—Dijo el hombre con evidente molestia.

-No eres un desconocido—Afirmó la niña volviendo a poner los grandes ojos lunas, tupidos de gruesas y abundantes pestañas negras sobre él con interés—Eres mi papá.

Sasuke soltó una pequeña risa burlesca, si hubiese podido hubiera escupido y al mismo tiempo atragantarse con el contenido en su boca, pero estaba vacía, "Si claro cómo no" se dijo a sí mismo, jamás en su vida había sido un hombre irresponsable, nunca existió fiesta sin globo.

La pequeña niña rebuscó entre un bolso que le colgaba en su torso y sacó una hoja.

-Mamá te envió esta carta—Sasuke la agarró desdeñoso.

 ** _«Sasuke_**

 ** _Sé que no entiendes nada, pero te juro que la niña es tu hija, tuve que salir del país y tendrás que cuidar de ella por un mes, te pido que me hagas este favor, cuando regrese ella volverá conmigo._**

 ** _Hinata_** **»**

«¿Hinata? »

Era obvio que enseguida pensó en ella, esos ojos lunas eran rarísimos, pero esa carta escrita a computadora no sonaba a ella, la sentimentalista y romántica empedernida Hyuga. Miró a la pequeña que de inmediato sonrío ampliamente, se parecía bastante a la Hyuuga pero al mismo tiempo no lo hacía y sintiendo la ansiedad tomar su cuerpo, se aclaró la garganta.

-¿Cuántos años tienes?

-Siete—Replicó la pequeña.

Siete años, haciendo cuentas mentalmente aceptó que esa niña podría ser su hija, pero también no podía serlo.

Los últimos días de su matrimonio fueron bastantes turbios, lágrimas en exceso por parte de la peliazul, sexo salvaje por parte suya debido al dolor y el deseo de marcarse como el hombre de la ojiluna y... en ese tiempo no se molestó por usar protección...

-Hinata ¿te mandó acá?

-Sip—Respondió la niña sentándose en el sillón, causándole casi un tic nervioso al verla poner sus tenisitos en la costosa y fina superficie de cuero.

-¿Cómo Hinata pudo ser tan irresponsable? ¿Dónde está ella?

-Tuvo que ir a África...

-¡¿Qué?!—La interrumpió perplejo.

La niña solo se encogió de hombros.

-Fue a llevarles agua—Explicó la niña restándole importancia.

Claro Hinata la filántropa y científica, no pudo evitar pensarlo con sorna, recordando esas cualidades de la peliazul que tantos problemas les dieron.

-¿Entonces no te trajo aquí?

-Tenía prisa y yo le dije que estaría bien, soy bastante inteligente—"seguro como ella" volvió a pensar con molestia, Hinata varias veces lo tachó de bruto y estúpido.

-Es una irresponsable, ¿cómo se le ocurre soltarme esta bomba como si nada y así?

-Solo tienes que cuidarme por un mes—Suplicó la niña con un pucherito.

Sasuke rodó los ojos y miró de nueva cuenta a la pequeña, había probabilidades que fuera su hija tenía que aceptarlo ¿pero entonces por qué Hinata no se lo dijo antes? ¿Y por qué portarse tan irresponsable de la nada? ¿Y si no había ido a África? ¿Y si hubiera decidido que esa hija hipotética ahora le estorbaba?

-Maldición—Masculló el Uchiha, necesitaba que su asistente Orochimaru le ayudara a resolver el embrollo—Te quedarás en el sillón y no subas los pies con zapatos—Decretó al saber que la noche estaba instalándose, la niña miró la superficie y asintió—Mañana solucionaremos este problema.

-Necesito lavarme los dientes y ponerme la pijama.

-Allá—Sasuke le señaló la única habitación y la niña se perdió en búsqueda del baño.

El azabache bufo aun consternado debido a lo que acababa de ocurrir. Quizás era una mala broma, quizás un favor que Hinata deseaba que le hiciera.

La niña salió al poco tiempo y él no tardó en buscarle una almohada y una manta.

-¿Pero no vas a leerme un cuento antes de dormir?—Escuchó la dulce voz infantil cuando empezó a alejarse, rodó los ojos y se sentó a su lado.

-Había una vez tres cerditos los cuales se comieron a un lobo feroz que caperucita roja se cogió junto con la madrastra...

-¡Eso no es un cuento!—Protestó la niña.

-¿Ah no?—con cinismo cuestionó.

-No.

-¿Entonces?

-Te enseñaré, había una vez una princesa...—La niña hablaba tonterías, estaba consciente de eso pero al verla hacer ademanes era inevitable no recordar a su madre y sin darse cuenta se dejó envolver por la dulce voz... tan similar a la de Hinata.

Cuando los ojos oscuros se abrieron un terrible dolor de cuello apareció, gruñó al darse cuenta que se había quedado dormido en el sillón y al percatarse de la ausencia de la niña bufó. Con grandes zancadas se dirigió a la habitación para encontrarla plácidamente dormida entre las mantas, mismas que tomó para despertarla abruptamente, la niña entreabrió los ojos soñolienta y evidentemente sobresaltada, por un momento captó cierto temor que pronto se disipó.

-Eres una tramposa, me dejaste dormir en el sillón. Yo soy el que debe dormir en esta cama ortopédica ¿tienes idea de cuánto pagué por ella? ¿Qué vas a saber?—La niña negó—Vístete tenemos que desayunar y yo debo ir a entrenar.

Él se fue directo a la cocina y minutos más tarde apareció la pequeña azabache con lo que él describiría como un vestido de ballet lila. El pelo oscuro tan lacio de la pequeña le recordaba al de su madre y mientras la chiquilla jugueteaba dando volteretas, reparó en un detalle.

-¿Cómo te llamas?

Los grandes ojos lunas lo miraron y después sonrió levemente.

-Mikoto, como mi abuelita.

En ese momento Sasuke tragó saliva y un leve estremecimiento lo recorrió, no necesitaba más pruebas, no sabía que sentir e incluso perdió de vista a la morena y un manotazo que dio la niña para evitar caerse provocó que la licuadora en la cual preparaba un licuado los empapara a ambos.

Después de lanzar un gritó enfadado, gruñó ignorando el gritillo que Mikoto había soltado asustada y adolorida, simplemente le lanzó una mirada mortífera, desquitando su ira.

 **xoxoxoxox**

-Yo no debería ir adelante, no tengo la edad para hacerlo—Protestó la pequeña ojiluna cuando él le colocó el cinturón de seguridad.

-Nada te va a pasar—Replicó tomando lugar en el asiento del conductor y echando a andar el auto.

Minutos más tarde Mikoto observó con curiosidad el interior del estadio, era un lugar enorme y Sasuke que la llevaba corriendo no reparó en el par de veces que casi tropezó.

-Siéntate ahí en lo que hago mi trabajo—Ordenó.

-Sasuke ha traído una espectadora—Una voz burlesca que el nombrado reconoció al instante se escuchó.

-Si—Respondió la niña a su padre, tomando el móvil de su bolsa empezando a tomar fotos.

-Ey Sasuke cada vez las buscas más pequeñas—Suigetsu se burló del moreno apenas lo tuvo a lado.

-Cállate—Masculló con molestia y el entrenamiento comenzó.

Una vez que el entrenamiento hubo terminado y todos los hombres corrieron a los vestidores, Orochimaru encaró al moreno mientras éste comenzaba a desvestirse.

-¿Quién es ella?

-Su hija—La niña que a pesar de estar en una esquina obligada a tener la mirada fija en la pared se apresuró a responder.

Varias miradas se posaron en el Uchiha tras escuchar la voz infantil.

-¿qué?—El desconcierto en la voz de Orochimaru fue evidente.

-Eso parece—Respondió finalmente Sasuke.

-¿Pero tienes idea de cómo puede afectar eso a tu carrera? ¿Cómo es posible? ¿Estás seguro?

-Hay grandes posibilidades—Respondió queriendo evadir la realidad.

-Maldición—Masculló el castaño—¿Qué vamos hacer ahora?

-Necesito que su madre vuelva de un viaje a Africa y aclare esto...

-¿Estás loco? Ya te habrán captado con esa niña...—Orochimaru habló molesto, luego del silencio volvió a hablar—Bueno entonces haremos que seas el padre número uno, hay que conseguir una rueda de prensa y claro una niñera, no puedes traerla a todos lados—Regañó el mayor.

 **xoxoxoxox**

Lamentablemente las acciones del representante del Uchiha se vieron lentas...

Esa misma noche Mikoto vistió un vestido lila elegante que le había empacado su madre, un suéter naranja que poco le combinaba pero que adoraba y agarró la muñeca que había empacado.

Sasuke sonrió mordazmente cuando vio a la pequeña acompañante que llevaría a la inauguración de su bar, la niña se apresuró a subir al coche esta vez sin protestar del lugar que iba a ocupar y con pequeño bloc en la mano, minutos más tarde comenzó una entrevista que al mayor irritó, ya que le preguntaba cosas irrelevantes y estúpidas según su percepción:

-¿Tienes alguna alergia?—Mikoto cuestionó después de interrogar respecto el aspecto más memorable de su vida.

-No.

-Yo sí, a las nueces—Replicó la niña y él bufó fastidiado y agradecido de estar estacionándose.

Llevó a tirones a la pequeña y la sentó en una mesa, dispuesto a disfrutar su momento.

Horas más tarde se alejó del lugar, con una sonrisa ladina, aun divertido de la noche que tuvo. No fue hasta un par de kilómetros lejos de casa que se dio cuenta del pequeño bloc con la letra infantil. Detuvo el coche bruscamente y la vuelta que dio fue ilegal, manejó a velocidad prohibida y sumamente tenso al darse cuenta de su error, de su olvido...

« _¿Cómo puedes decir que quieres una familia conmigo cuando no eres capaz de recordar lo más esencial_?» La voz de Hinata le retumbó en la cabeza, en su lapsus de estupidez queriendo rescatar el matrimonio le pidió que se convirtieran en padres y eso obtuvo de respuesta. Después de todo la peliazul estaba celosa y le reclamaba cómo otras chicas se le insinuaban y como él les dio entrada.

-Idiota—Se recriminó.

Entró al lugar con rapidez y uno de sus camaradas del equipo le preguntó que hacía ahí.

-Olvidé algo—Respondió conciso sin darse cuenta de los reporteros que estaban al acecho.

-Sasuke—La voz de la niña hizo que bajara la vista y se abriera paso para tomarla, el rostro infantil tenía la nariz roja y había sido evidente que había estado llorando desde hace tiempo—Pensé que me habías dejado—Murmuró con la vocecita afectada en el momento justo que le hacían una fotografía, y un desafortunado reportero se le ocurría recriminarle su error en pregunta...

Lo siguiente fue simple, Sasuke descargó su furia interna golpeando al reportero.

No le sorprendió que a primeras horas del día siguiente la noticia estuviera a primera plana. Orochimaru llegó temprano a su departamento y en su cara miró la desaprobación.

-¿Cómo se te ocurre llevar a una niña a un bar?

-No lo pensé—Fue la simple respuesta que dio, observando a la azabache recostada en la alfombra, cubierta con una manta de osos y aferrada a la muñeca, con los ojos lunas bien abiertos.

-Necesito una escuela de ballet—Habló la niña posando esos enormes ojos enmarcados por unas pequeñas ojeras, Sasuke la ignoró mirando al mayor.

-Tienes una conferencia de prensa después del entrenamiento y por cierto antes elegirás una niñera.

Para Mikoto lo siguiente fue una sucesión de eventos que sucedieron de prisa, la niñera que eligieron fue una despampanante y joven morena de nombre Anko. Todos los integrantes del equipo de futbol habían participado en su elección y a pesar de su corta edad ella supo porque esa chica obtuvo el puesto. Después de hacer un pequeño puchero supo que eso apenas comenzaría, empezaba a hacerse una idea del por qué su madre no estaba con su padre.

La conferencia de prensa en la cual ella tuvo que portar una camisa idéntica a la de su padre, pudo haber sido catástrofe, Sasuke se mostraba reacio a responder las preguntas que les hacían los reporteros, que iban desde la inusual aparición de la niña, hasta el meollo del asunto y su desatino al llevarla y olvidarla en el club nocturno; era evidente que lidiar con la presa no era lo que Sasuke quería, al darse cuenta Mikoto decidió tomar la palabra aunque su padre no se lo permitió en un inicio, pero ya tenía el micrófono no podía quitárselo tan obviamente.

-Hola, soy Mikoto la niña a la cual papá no llevará a clubs nocturnos y la hará dormir temprano desde hoy... Papá no sabe cómo ser papá, está aprendiendo conmigo. Pero quiero decirles que es el mejor papá que una niña podría desear ya que intenta hacerse responsable de mí.

Una exhalación emocionada se escuchó por parte de la prensa y Sasuke obligó a la azabache a ponerse de pie, sabía que la niña no había actuado por nada lo supo desde que vio su mirada acusadora, igual a la de su madre...

-¿Qué quieres?—Preguntó al estar buscando su Ferrari en el estacionamiento.

-Cambié tu auto Sasuke ahora usaras una camioneta familiar—Orochimaru habló.

-No la quiero a ella—Dijo la niña mirando despectivamente a la joven niñera que revisaba el celular emocionada, Sasuke rodó los ojos, pero cuando la mujer se acercó a ellos se le borró la sonrisa.

-Estás despedida—Anunció el Uchiha.

Orochimaru resopló en desacuerdo pero sin decir nada decidido a huir para no escuchar los reclamos por cambiar el flamante coche que poseía el famoso jugador de futbol.

Mikoto sonrió enormemente y se metió a la camioneta. El Uchiha supo enseguida que se estaba dejando dominar por la pequeña con ojos lunas, igual que en algún momento hizo con su madre, pero sin deseos de discutir condujo en silencio.

-Necesito ir a una escuela de ballet—La niña rompió el silencio—O al menos a tomar unas fotos.

-¿Por qué?—La mirada oscura miró por el espejo retrovisor a la niña en el asiento trasero, Mikoto abrió grandes sus ojos.

-Mamá espera fotos, le dije que me había inscrito en un estudio de ballet.

El bufido del mayor le demostró a la pequeña que estaba molesto pero ella tenía más cosas en mente en ese momento.

Al llegar a casa y decidido a ver uno de sus programas de televisión, Sasuke gritó el nombre de la pequeña, que al poco tiempo salió desde su habitación en pijama.

-No debes tocar mi televisión—Gritó el mayor al darse cuenta que estaba desconfigurado.

-Estaba aburrida y ese control tiene muchos botones.

-Aun así, hay cosas que no debes tocar ¿acaso no entiendes? Te adueñas de mi cama, te metes en mi cocina, agarras mi televisión—Los grandes ojos lunas se humedecieron y eso lo hizo callar, tan parecida a su madre, reconoció con molestia, todo lo arreglaban con lágrimas, sin embargo el puchero de la niña le indicaba que luchaba por no llorar.

-¿Vas a llorar?—Retó y el puchero de los labios tembló.

-¡No!—Gritó, pero una lágrima gruesa ya corría por la mejilla.

-Estás llorando—La niña se cruzó de brazos y miró hacia un lado para evadir la mirada de su progenitor.

En ese momento el móvil del Uchiha sonó y tomó la llamada.

-Bueno, ¿Sakura?... Estás en la ciudad... Me parece perfecto, justo una salida es lo que necesito—Concordó robando la mirada luna de la menor y colgando al siguiente minuto—Bueno Mikoto tendrás que quedarte con los vecinos, es una pareja bastante amable Tsunade y Jiraiya son un par de ancianos que cuidaran bien de ti.

-¡No quiero!—Gritó la niña llenando sus mejillas de aire y tornándose rojas.

-Voy a salir, tienes que hacerlo y no te estoy preguntando.

La vio entrecerrar los ojos pero no le prestó atención yendo a arreglarse. Unos minutos más tarde el timbre sonó y la pequeña corrió a abrir. Frente a ella observó a una mujer con el pelo rosado y ojos jades que la miraba sumamente sorprendida.

-Hola Tsunade.

-¿Tsunade?—Replicó la pelirosada.

-Si, pasa, papá me ha hablado mucho de ti así que te conozco.

-Pero yo no me llamo Tsunade—Sakura protestó.

-¿Ah no? ¡Cielos! Debí equivocarme de mujer...

-¡Espera ¿has dicho papá?!

-Si, Sasuke es mi papá.

-Mikoto—La voz gruesa del nombrado resonó y él apareció—¿No te había dicho que fueras con los vecinos?

-¿Eso dijiste? Me pareció que dijiste que tú me llevarías con ellos.

-¿Tienes una hija?—Sasuke rodó los ojos ante la pregunta de Sakura y tomó a la pequeña de la muñeca guiándola a un apartamento cercano.

Sasuke tardó más en llegar a la entrada del edificio en que Tsunade apareciera con la pequeña Mikoto a toda prisa en la planta baja.

-¡Sasuke!—Había gritado la mujer mientras que él esperaba su camioneta junto a la pelirosada que no había tardado nada en besarlo—No podemos cuidar de Mikoto, la niña es alérgica a alguna planta de mi casa, mira nada más la nariz roja y no deja de estornudar.

-¿Qué?—Preguntó consternado—Pero si tu madre trabaja con plantas—Renegó.

-No las lleva a casa—Mikoto fingió un estornudo y Sasuke de inmediato descubrió la verdad.

-¡¿Qué es esto?!—Sakura renegó al ver la camioneta que el portero del edificio había estacionado frente a ellos, ofreciéndole las llaves al moreno—Me largo—Anunció haciendo una salida dramática.

Mikoto le sonrió al imponente Uchiha que era más que obvio se encontraba enfurecido.

-Eres una niña malcriada, igual de caprichosa que tu madre, las dos son iguales—Sasuke decretó apenas hubo cerrado la puerta principal del apartamento, en los ojos lunas volvió a ver rastros de futuras lágrimas y otro puchero en lo labios—Anda llora y soluciona todo igual que ella.

-Me alegro parecerme a mamá y no a ti, porque de parecerme a ti sería un ogro.

-Pues que bueno que ambas sean igualitas—Replicó él subiendo la voz—¿Qué diablos es lo que quieren de mí? ¿Eh? ¿Tú qué quieres?

-¡Quiero a mi mamá!—Lloró finalmente la niña y corrió directo a la habitación cerrando la puerta con seguro.

A Sasuke le llevó un par de segundos darse cuenta de lo acontecido, con pasos lentos se acercó a la puerta y dio pequeños golpes escuchando dentro los sollozos de la pequeña.

-Mikoto, ábreme.

-¡No quiero!—Sasuke sonrió ante la respuesta.

-Ábreme nena—Pidió nuevamente recargándose en la puerta y de pronto el pasado volvió a golpearlo, quizás Hinata tenía razón era un inmaduro y justo hasta ese momento se percataba de ello.

Además aunque la niña se pareciera más físicamente a Hinata, el orgullo que podía presenciar sin duda alguna debió haberlo heredado de él.

-¡Quiero a mi mamá!

-Ella no está y tardará en volver, pero si sonríes en vez de llorar podría llevarte a una escuela de ballet.

A los pocos segundos la niña abrió la puerta, la cara enrojecida le provocó ternura al mayor que enseguida la abrazó.

-Tengo una duda ¿cómo lograste ponerte la nariz roja en poco tiempo?

-Me pegue—Confesó la niña haciéndolo abrir los ojos con sorpresa.

-Eres de armas tomar.

-Como tú—Protestó la chiquilla robándole una risa mientras le daba palmaditas en la espalda.

-Mañana me encargaré de que te acomoden la habitación del fondo para que tengas tu propia cama.

-¿No te gusta compartir la cama conmigo?—Los ojos lunas lo encararon.

-No es eso pero necesitaras tu espacio ya que eres mi hija tendrás que venir más seguido.

La cara de sorpresa de la azabache lo hizo reír nuevamente y le removió el cabello sin entender del todo la sorpresa.

Al día siguiente Mikoto vio con sorpresa las instalaciones de la escuela de ballet, tomó algunas fotos enseguida para enviárselas a su madre.

Observó a Sasuke aburrido a lado de varias madres que parecían entusiasmadas con su presencia, pero la sorpresa mayor la llevó cuando al llegar a la casa encontró su nuevo cuarto como el de una princesa, los colores rosas abundaban y la cama era de ensueño, la decoración era pensada en una niña sin dudas algunas y ella se sintió en su pequeño palacio.

 **xoxoxoxoxx**

Los días transcurrieron, Sasuke no era del todo el papá que Mikoto observó con los padres de sus amiguitas pero estaba segura que se esforzaba, aunque a veces llegaba tarde a recogerla de sus clases de ballet, o le daba alimentos inadecuados o en cantidades extremas, la niña estaba feliz de conocerlo después de todo sería solo por un tiempo.

 **xoxoxoxox**

Era un día importante, un importante partido se llevaría a cabo, eso era lo único que la pequeña azabache podía comprender, se encontraba en la zona VIP junto a Orochimaru viendo a su padre correr de aquí para allá y cuando el partido finalizó el mundo estaba eufórico.

El castaño la condujo hacia la cancha, donde minutos más tarde Sasuke la puso en sus hombros mientras celebraban la victoria.

La celebración del equipo se llevó en un lujoso restaurant, Sasuke estaba eufórico junto a todos esos hombres atléticos que no hacían otra cosa más que vitorear felices y consumir alcohol.

-Acaba de comer y te llevaré a tu clase de ballet.

La ojiluna miró el postre y comenzó a comerlo.

-Sasuke—Lo llamó y él la ignoró escuchando atento una anécdota de Suigetsu—Sasuke—Mikoto volvió a nombrarlo—Me siento mal.

-Sasuke, tu hija—Orochimaru habló y en ese momento el nombrado pudo reaccionar y atraparla antes de que la niña cayera de la silla directo al suelo.

-¿Qué tienes?—Le preguntó dándose cuenta que no podía respirar.

Lo siguiente sucedió extremadamente rápido, apenas y pudo recordar que la pequeña era alérgica a la nuez misma que consumió en ese maldito pastel.

Tras llegar a la sala de urgencias tuvo que depositar el pequeño cuerpo en una camilla donde varios trabajadores la rodearon y sin permitirle acompañarla, se la llevaron.

Apenas fue consciente como la mayoría del equipo se había trasladado con él y se encontraba en la sala de espera. Se llevó las manos a la cabeza, recordando como ordenó a la pequeña comer el pastel, ignorándola... « _Nunca prestas atención en lo que te digo, no te importa lo que siento, ¿cómo puedes decir que quieres que tengamos un hijo? ¿De él si sabrás lo que le gusta?_ » Los reclamos de Hinata volvieron...

« _Quizás por eso no me lo dijiste_.»

A pesar de lo grave que se encontró pudieron sacarla de la crisis y él que ya se sentía culpable de su descuido no pudo sentirse aliviado... pero allí nadie parecía culparlo, sus compañeros de equipo quizás eran más tontos que él.

 **xoxoxox**

Era tarde cuando observó a la niña dormir plácidamente con uno de los peluches que le habían llevado y fue inevitable no recordar a su madre y se sintió molesto, ¿por qué Hinata no lo hizo partícipe antes? Quizás de esa manera él podría ser un mejor padre, uno que no olvidara las alergias de su propia hija.

La puerta se abrió, "Aquí es", escuchó la voz y enseguida supo que era una enfermera pero al mirar a la puerta los ojos azabaches se abrieron con pasmo y sorpresa, en la puerta estaba Hinata con evidente consternación.

-¿Cómo te atreviste?—Susurró ella con esa vocecita tan dulce que poseía, pero que ahora incluso a pesar de los años podía reconocer el reproche impreso.

Él arqueó una ceja e intentó encontrar la respuesta correcta.

—¿Por qué la sacaste de ese internado?—Ella continuó con los reclamos.

-¿De qué hablas?

-Ella estaría bien si no la hubieras sacado.

-¿Sacado?

-Eres un irresponsable—Regresó ella.

-¿Yo? No fui yo quien la puso en un taxi y la envió a mi casa. Tuvo suerte de encontrarme en casa ¿qué hubiera pasado si yo no hubiera estado? ¿Irresponsable yo?

-¿Qué dices? ...Ay no—La voz de la peliazul perdió fuerza.

-Si, eso pudo haber ocurrido, ¿acaso no lo pensaste? Tú si eres una total irresponsable Hinata, en todos los sentidos, ¿por qué no me dijiste que estabas embarazada? ¡Qué fácil ¿no?! Ahora que necesitabas quién la cuidara si pensaste en mí, ¿pero todos los años antes qué?

Al verla callada y afectada, solo lo provocó más.

-¡Habla!

Los ojos lunas se humedecieron y él rodó los ojos cansino, sabiendo lo que se avecinaba.

-Como siempre a llorar, ¿no? Eso sí que se lo enseñaste a ella también.

-¿Y qué querías que hiciera?—Finalmente habló—Tu carrera estaba despegando, acabas de firmar con el Real Madrid cuando yo me di cuenta que estaba embarazada. Un bebé te iba a distraer y entonces probablemente dejarías el futbol y me odiarías.

-Debiste dejarme decidir a mí que era lo que quería respecto a mi carrera.

-Pensé que ni siquiera querrías escucharme, que quizás pensarías que me embarace a propósito para retenerte a mi lado.

-¿Y no fue así?

Un silencio se formó, Hinata apartó la mirada y le dio la espalda.

-No—Respondió con la voz queda y molesta—¿Qué podía pensar cuando sentía que yo solo te estorbaba? Que tomaste una decisión rápida e impulsiva casándote conmigo... aburriéndote de mí al poco tiempo, sabía que pensarías eso, pero no es así.

-Ambos decidimos casarnos y éramos adultos...—Habló él.

-Unos niños querrás decir—Debatió la ojiluna, mirando a la niña.

-Sea como sea no debiste callarte.

-Y tú debiste ser un mejor esposo.

-Tú también—Enseguida se dio cuenta de su error...

Tal vez Hinata hubiese sido demasiado sensible y dependiente, pero no podría calificarla de mala esposa.

-Una amiga me llamó diciéndome lo que estaba ocurriendo—El tono era bajo y él pudo percatarse que intentaba ir a los hechos tragando lo que en verdad quería decirle—¿Ella te encontró?

-¿Qué?

-¿Mikoto llegó sola a ti?

-Al menos que efectivamente tú no la hayas puesto en un taxi, o en su defecto parado fuera de mi puerta, si.

-No sé cómo dio contigo—Explicó, confusa, siempre evitó hablarle de su padre ¿cómo había revelado ella solita el misterio?

-Quizás podrías decir la verdad—Lo que la peliazul decía era una total locura, ¿cómo una niña podría llegar hasta él? ¿Cómo Hinata llegar unas horas después del incidente? Definitivamente todo tenía que estar planeado.

-Ahora que estás aquí debes saber que pediré una prueba de ADN, no pienso responsabilizarme de una niña de la que no estoy seguro sea mía... le pusiste el nombre de mi madre pero no prueba nada y aún tengo mis dudas que no hayas sido tú quién la dejó en la puerta de mi edificio, ¿qué buscabas?—Soltó molesto, con esa mala manía de comenzar una discusión y no distraerse por el exquisito cuerpo de la ojiluna...

Había cambiado en esos años, su rostro y cuerpo llenito, había adelgazado estilizándose. Tenía ahora un cuerpo de infarto, mucho más hermosa...

-Mami vámonos a casa—El sollozo entrecortado de la pequeña lo hizo enfocarla.

Solo hasta ese momento Sasuke se percató de las lágrimas en las mejillas de la peliazul, misma que se inclinó para acunar el cuerpecito entre sus brazos intentando consolarla.

-Siento haber sido mala, yo no sabía que papá no me quería. No debí venir aquí.

Un nudo se instaló en la garganta del moreno, Hinata se dedicó a acariciar la cabecita que se había escondido en su generoso pecho y con la otra le sobaba la espaldita, otra gruesa lágrima rodó por la mejilla de la fémina que no hizo en ningún momento el intento de verlo.

Sasuke gruñó.

-Tranquila, ¿te sientes mejor?—Hinata cuestionó a la niña.—Me diste un susto, cuando bajé del avión vi en un televisor que estabas enferma en el hospital, ¿por qué comiste nueces?

-Sasuke me dijo que comiera el pastel—Hinata tensó la mandíbula y entonces levantó la iracunda mirada.—¿Te sientes mejor? ¿Te duele algo?—Cuestionó con voz dulce a pesar de la evidente ira que la carcomía.

-Quiero ir a casa...—Fue la respuesta que obtuvo de la niña.

-Iremos a casa—Tal respuesta provocó un vacío y un terror en el moreno. No, no podía dejar partir a Hinata otra vez y mucho menos con su hija, aún así solo pudo quedarse callado y salir de la habitación.

 **xoxoxoxox**

Hinata miró a su pequeña dormida en el asiento contiguo que ocupaban en el avión. Se llevó un par de dedos a los labios, recordando lo caótico de la situación, la llamada que recibió de Hana sobresaltada porque Mikoto estuviera bajo el resguardo de Sasuke, todo parecía una total locura, era así, no podía ser de otra manera... pero las palabras de su amiga fluctuaron en una torrente incomprensible y alarmante...

Por si fuera poco cuando decidió partir de África y regresar, la pesadilla fue peor. Los ojos lunas se humedecieron al recordar lo sensible que encontró a su pequeña, se reprochó no darse cuenta cuando ella despertó y les escucharse discutir, lo que menos deseaba era lastimar a su inteligente pequeña, esa niña que de alguna forma se las ingenió para descubrir quién era su padre a pesar su hermetismo.

"Prueba de ADN" la frase resonó en su mente, tanto que lo repitió para que al último simplemente ignorara la situación, podía perdonarle que la hubiera lastimado, que jugase con sus sentimientos, mas no con los de su hija, eso si no lo permitiría, ahora ambas regresarían a casa y volverían a comenzar.

 **Xoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

Hinata levantó su claro mirar atónita, Matsuri su ayudante en el laboratorio salió aun con un eje de asombro.

-Tenemos que hablar.

Se clavó los dientes en el labio inferior, tras escuchar la inconfundible voz, ¿cuánto había amado esa voz? Ese sonido era único y solo podía venir de una sola persona: Uchiha Sasuke.

-¿Tenemos que hablar? –Regresó con la voz queda, tratando de tragar su sorpresa y al mismo tiempo la ironía que suponía la situación, Sasuke en el pasado jamás utilizó la frase, la comunicación nunca fue su fuerte...

-Si... mira puedo entender porque te molestaste la última vez, pero tienes que entender que todo eso fue nuevo para mí y no tengo una maldita idea de cómo cuidar de una niña.

-Ella no es tu hija—Decidió intervenir.

-¿Qué diablos dices?

Hinata decidió encoger los hombros y mirarlo a la cara.

-Debes estar de broma, le pusiste el nombre de mi madre...

-Solo lo hice porque creí que era bonito.

-Ella tiene rasgos míos, es una Uchiha por donde la veas.

-¿No dijiste que necesitabas una prueba de ADN?

Sasuke tensó la mandíbula, comprendiendo el actuar de la ojiluna, llevó sus manos a las caderas y soltó el aire reprimido en su pecho, tenía claro que la había lastimado con sus hirientes palabras pero estaba llevando todo demasiado lejos.

-Siempre creí que tú eras la madura de la relación.

-No tenemos ninguna relación.—Debatió Hinata guardando los apuntes que tenía sobre la mesa.

-Entiendes que quise decir, ¿quieres que admita que fui un estúpido?

-¿lo harías?

-Por Mikoto, no por ti—Soltó el Uchiha decidido a lastimar, sabiendo que después de todo Hinata debería sentir algo por él todavía.

Observó con deleite cómo sus palabras afectaron a la peliazul, el brillo que se posó en sus orbes claras y cómo ella decidió perder el contacto visual.

-Tienes razón—La voz fue queda y a pesar del tiempo pudo reconocer el esfuerzo que hizo la ojiluna para no denotar la gama de sentimientos que la invadían.

-Si, fui un estúpido, dejé que toda la mierda que conozco de ti afectara a mi hija, pero ella no tiene la culpa de la madre que le di ¿no?

Observó cómo cada músculo de la Hyuga se tensó.

-Tengo razones para dudar de ti... pero es evidente que ella es mi hija y no quiero que tenga una idea errónea de mí.

-Mi-Mikoto—Por más que lo intentó la voz femenina no salió firme, Sasuke a verla tan lastimada no recibió la satisfacción que esperó—Tú le diste el concepto que tiene... conoció al verdadero Sasuke... tú... tú te encargaste de eso... y podrás decirme todo lo que quieras, echarme toda la culpa pero no permitiré que vuelvas a lastimarla, casi muere por tu culpa...

-¡No puedes echarme la culpa a mí! Si ella hubiera crecido a mi lado ¿cómo diablos no sabría la comida que le hace daño? Llevaba unos días no esperabas que la conociera en tan corto tiempo...

-Si lo hubieras deseado hubiese pasado... yo... yo también soy alérgica a las nueces, es sólo un poco de lógica...

-No porque tú lo seas ella tiene que serlo.

-Lo sé... pero era probable...

-Ahora es mi culpa no saber tus alergias, ¿realmente crees que guarde cada detalle de ti?

Hinata suspiró y caminó unos pasos alejándose de él, luego llevo sus brazos poniéndolos en jarra sin darle la cara.

-Ok—Finalmente habló después de un largo silencio—Ti-tienes razón—La voz era quebrada y temblorosa—Probablemente si hubieras estado a su lado hubieras conseguido llevarla al hospital mucho tiempo antes...—Esa no era ella, pero ya no podía seguir tratando de ser razonable, él le estaba clavando un filoso cuchillo.

-Joder no soy un imbécil Hinata.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres?

-A mi hija.

-Ella está mejor conmigo, la tuviste un par de semanas y conseguiste llevarla a una sala de emergencias, olvidarla en un bar y demostrarle lo poco deseada que fue de tu parte.

Sasuke caminó hasta Hinata no pudiendo controlar su furia.

-¿Y tú siempre fuiste una ejemplar madre? ¿Qué madre abandona a su hija para llevar no sé qué diablos a otro continente? ¿Qué mujer hace eso? Si lo que dijiste era cierto y no la paraste en mi puerta, ¿estás consciente del peligro que corrió porque su estupenda madre decidió viajar? No me culpes solo a mí y reconoce tu error.

-Tengo una deuda que pagar y una hija que mantener, no me fui por gusto, yo tengo facturas y si todo hubiera salido bien, estaría más tiempo con ella... yo solo soy una persona normal, con una niña bastante lista... lo que ocurrió no pude evitarlo.

-¿Te haces la víctima?

-¿Por qué todo tiene que ser blanco o negro?—Soltó ella luchando por contener las lágrimas—¿Qué es lo que quieres de mí Sasuke? ¿Qué quieres que diga? No abandoné a Mikoto, jamás lo haría, amo a mi hija y no te la daré.

La puerta se abrió abruptamente y Matsuri entró apresurada.

-Sé que están en lo suyo, pero será mejor que dejen de gritar, el bus de Miko acaba de llegar, no tarda en entrar.

Y tal como lo anunció la castaña, no tardó nada en aparecer una niña azabache arrastrando una mochila con llantitas.

-Mami, ¿crees que podamos pasar al centro comercial? mis zapatillas de ballet se han roto y mañana... –La niña guardó un breve silencio tras enfocar al Uchiha—¿Sasuke? ¿Qué le hiciste a mamá?

Sasuke miró entonces a Hinata, a pesar de que intentó sonreír y corrió para acercarse a la pequeña pudo finalmente vislumbrar lo afectada que estaba.

-No tengo nada princesa, creo que pesqué por ahí un resfriado y me siento realmente mal... pero mira quién vino, él quiere decirte algo—Hinata se puso de pie e instó a la niña para que se acercara al Uchiha, entonces él pudo salir de su pasmo.

-Mikoto, yo siento lo que pasó la última vez... yo no quise que eso te sucediera y menos decir todo lo que dije...

-Está bien.—Respondió la niña mirándolo directamente a los ojos.

Sasuke sonrió, la vocecita que tenía la niña era la más dulce, la más perfecta, su nena era perfecta definitivamente.

-¿Entonces vas a perdonar a papá?—Cuestionó mirando a Hinata. La niña frunció sus cejas.-¿Le has creído a mamá?-Esta vez miró a Sasuke.

-¿Qué?

-Dijiste que querías una prueba de ADN, esas se hacen para saber de quién son hijos los niños—Dijo encogiéndose de hombros. Mamá fue tu esposa, pero tú creías que no era tu hija y le dijiste a mamá cosas malas...

-Mikoto—Hinata le llamó—Corazón, recuerda nuestra platica ¿sí?—La niña hizo un puchero que si la situación hubiese sido distinta lo hubiera hecho sonreír.

La niña bufó y se cruzó de brazos dándole una mirada acusadora al Uchiha.

-¿De qué hablaron?—Presionó él nervioso.

-Mamá dijo que ustedes no podían llevarse bien. Que querían cosas distintas y no se querían más por eso no siguieron juntos... que no te habló de mí porque tuvo miedo de que te molestaras más con ella y que no debía estar molesta contigo, que debía ser paciente porque tú vendrías a disculparte conmigo porque lo que dijiste ese día en verdad no querías decirlo, ¿realmente no lo sientes? ¿me quieres?—La ternura que irradió la niña cuando cuestionó fue tan abrumadora que lo obligó a ir hasta ella e hincarse, en ese momento Hinata se alejó poniendo la máxima distancia posible, demostrándole una vez más que jamás se mereció estar con esa mujer, él daba golpes sucios y ella solo intentó hacerle todo más fácil.

-Es así... yo dije eso porque estaba muy molesto y quería... lastimar a tu mamá—Lo aceptó, los ojos lunas de la niña lo miraron penetrantes y se acercó a susurrar a su oído, sin embargo Hinata salió de la pequeña oficina.

-Lo lograste... mamá llora cada noche desde ese día.—Cuchicheó la pequeña con mirada acusadora, él con las simples palabras recibió un golpe duro, ¿en el pasado cuántas veces consiguió hacerla llorar sin darse cuenta?—Debes disculparte—Habló con tono normal.

A pesar de tener la carita seria, pudo darse cuenta que la pequeña lo había disculpado ya. En cambio Hinata acababa de presenciar una vez más su vileza...

¿Por qué justamente con esa mujer era un completo cabrón? La dulce Hinata ¿realmente se aburrió de ella cuando estuvieron juntos? No, no fue así, quizás Hinata era distinta a las otras esculturales mujeres, no tenía un cuerpo de infarto y mucho menos la seguridad que las otras irradiaban, de hecho era bastante tímida, sencilla, pacifica... tenía que reconocer que en el despegue de su carrera aunado a su juventud la peliazul no era la mujer que pudiera contenerlo aunque eso no quisiera decir que sus sentimientos no hubieran sido los correctos sino más bien estaba cegado por la fama creciente y lo que absurdamente creía que merecía.

 **Xoxoxoxox**

 **-** ¿Qué hubiera pasado si te equivocabas y no me disculpaba con Mikoto?—La voz gruesa del azabache ocasionó que Hinata se sobresaltara.

Ella miró por última vez la planta que yacía en la maceta roja, del corredor que llevaba a la recepción del pequeño laboratorio, los colores blanquecinos de pronto le provocaron náuseas y agradeció el haberse contenido y no romperse en llanto.

-No pensé que lo harías, pensaba enviarle una nota en tu nombre... hay mentiras que tienen justificación.

-Esa no lo tiene.

-Tampoco el haberle dicho que realmente la apreciabas—Decretó ella mirándolo a los ojos—Le mentí.

-Ella es mi hija.

-Lo será hasta que se te pase la emoción y te aburras de ella, cuando realmente sepas que significa ser su padre, los sacrificios que requiere que se hagan por su bien; cuando eso suceda te alejaras.

-¿Por qué tienes que comparar mi relación contigo con ella?

La peliazul abrió los ojos, denotando su duda, tragó aire aun con complicación.

-Yo... realmente creo que no soportaras ser su padre, nunca quise comparar lo nuestro.

Él esbozó una sonrisa amarga.

-Cuando supe lo que significaba ser tu esposo, fue cuando te abandoné... los sacrificios, te refieres a que ya no podía salir y que tenía cuentas que pagar, además de una esposa que atender.

-Basta ya Sasuke, ¿qué ganas con decirme eso?

Él la miró atentamente, el rostro femenino estaba sonrojado y en su cara había dolor...

-Ya no me miras como antes, dejaste de hacerlo... tú también cambiaste y ya no hubo un retorno, sinceramente no sé porque digo y hago todo esto, probablemente es porque es lo único que puedo provocarte y a estas alturas con eso me conformo.

Hinata apretó sus puños y le dio la espalda una vez más, si Sasuke supiera lo que dolía sus palabras, lo mucho que la lastimaba pero jamás lo sabría a ciencia cierta.

-Esto es sobre Mikoto, estoy preocupada por ella, no quiero que la lastimes y dudo mucho que seas un buen padre... debes entender que tengo que protegerla de cualquiera... Supongo que ponernos de acuerdo será casi imposible, sin embargo, debemos hacerlo por el bien de ella, no quiero un juicio, ni un circo, estoy dispuesta a ser medianamente razonable, así que ordena tus prioridades, ve tu agenda y visítala cuando puedas... ahora te has convertido en parte de su vida, no podrás escapar, porque te juro que si lo intentas me encargaré de que te arrepientas.

-He madurado aunque no lo creas, he visto a través de mis errores y puedo darme cuenta de lo que hice mal...

-No quiero volver a lo mismo pero llevaste a mi hija a un bar y la olvidaste.

Sasuke rodó los ojos.

-Maduré cuando ella estuvo en el hospital... sé que no podrás creerme pero, si tuviera otra oportunidad esta vez haría las cosas mejor. Me he preguntado varias veces cómo sería la situación entre nosotros si yo no hubiera actuado como un idiota contigo... si no siguiera haciéndolo—Hinata lo miró a los ojos, frunciendo el ceño, mostrando la incredulidad que la recorría—Si realmente tienes razón y hubiese sido un mal padre desde el inicio, el ver crecer a Mikoto, maldición es la niña más bonita del mundo, su voz, su voz no la puedo sacar de mi cabeza y cada que la escuchó mi corazón palpita como... como cuando solo quería escuchar tu voz.

-No sé qué planeas ahora pero...

-¿Por qué tengo que planear algo?

-Por las mentiras que estás soltando.

-No estoy mintiendo.

-Siempre fuiste convincente sobre mis defectos, ¿por qué ahora quieres mentirme acerca de... olvídalo Sasuke. Deja esa careta, no hay ninguna razón para la cual hayas cambiado, ¿Qué sería distinto? ¿Te has cansado ya de tu estilo de vida? ¿Cuánto va a durar esta nueva faceta? La última vez no duró ni siquiera un año. Ya no soy esa chica tonta, deslumbrada y tontamente enamorada, tengo una hija Sasuke, que por cierto es tuya, no permitiré que a ella le rompas el corazón y mucho menos te volvería a brindar la oportunidad que lastimases el mío nuevamente.

El moreno observó en silencio como la silueta femenina se alejaba de él y dejó ir la cabeza hacia atrás, era evidente Hinata no iba a creerle, ¿por qué lo haría? Sus filosas palabras siempre cumplieron con su objetivo, siempre...

 **xoxoxoxo**

-¡Mami creo que Sasuke te envió flores otra vez!—Mikoto lucía más que emocionada.

E Hinata suspiró mirando el hermoso ramo de girasoles, era medio día de lo que pintaba para un maravilloso domingo, no solo por ser su día de descanso, sino porque tenía planes magníficos para su hija y ella, una fabulosa salida al zoológico.

Entonces los ojos lunas de la peliazul giraron hacia la cocina donde varios ramos descansaban, había querido botarlos todos a la basura, Sasuke tenía más de un mes enviándole distintas flores pero hacer esa atrocidad con las bellas plantas era demasiado para ella.

-Quizás es tiempo de que aceptes salir con él—Sugirió la pequeña con una sonrisita cómplice en los labios.

Hinata entrecerró los ojos.

-¿Eso es lo que dicen las tarjetas?

La niña se puso roja y negó con la cabeza sin embargo después bajó la mirada y cruzando sus pequeños dedos entre sí, comenzó a hablar con la voz baja.

-Algunas veces por error las he leído, se disculpa, en otras que eres una mujer extraordinaria y que le des una oportunidad para cambiar el pasado...

-¿No te había enseñado que escuchar y leer cosas de otras personas no es algo que debas hacer?

-¡Mamá!—Se quejó la pequeña—Sasuke no es tan malo, quizás un poco torpe... pero realmente no lo es tanto, creo que le gusta más parecerlo... Me ha llevado a la biblioteca y sabes que el otro día fuimos al museo y al espectáculo de hielo de monster inc... y me gusta llamarlo papá, a él también le gusta que lo haga, solo necesitaba conocerme para aprender a cuidarme.

-Mikoto, me alegro que Sasuke se porte bien contigo, que sea un mejor papá... pero eso no cambia cosas que sucedieron en el pasado entre él y yo...

-Tú no le dijiste que estabas embarazada, se hubiera quedado con nosotras si se lo hubieras dicho—Reclamó la pequeña con las mejillas rojas.

Hinata casi se exaltó, un tanto molesta, si Mikoto supiera que en realidad ellos no terminaron por un capricho sino por las infidelidades del moreno.

-Mikoto, me alegro que tengas a tu papá, lamento que las cosas no hayan marchado tan bien o como tú quisieras... pero Sasuke y yo no podemos ser pareja... lo lamento pero no nos tendrás a los dos como la familia que deseas y es algo que debes entender—Habló firme y quizás demasiado dura.

La niña humedeció sus ojos y poniendo los brazos en jarra se fue directo a su habitación, dando un portazo. Hinata por su parte escribió lo siguiente en su celular "Deja de mandar flores y de llenarle la cabeza a mi hija de ideas, quizás deberías decirle cuántas veces me engañaste en vez de mentirle", un segundo más tarde luchó tratando de evitar que el mensaje saliera de la bandeja de entrada, aunque ya fue tarde, el texto había sido enviado.

 **xoxoxoxox**

Sasuke bufó y volvió a releer el mensaje que recibió de Hinata, no debería pero empezaba a sentirse frustrado y cansado, reconquistar a Hinata era difícil, entendía la reticencia de la peliazul y no pensaba darse por vencido sin embargo, era imposible que funcionase correctamente, incluso sus compañeros le hicieron la observación que su rendimiento descendió, que lucía demacrado e incluso estaba perdiendo peso.

Intentó una vez más buscar en los recovecos de su mente, ¿qué podría hacer para convencer a Hinata? Sus recuerdos distaban de la realidad ya que ahí solo veía a una peliazul sumergida en libros, con sonrojos marcados cuando él se pasaba de la raya e incluso por simples y tontos comentarios, los sueños de Hinata eran distintos, ahora era la profesionista que deseó ser, tenía una hija y lucía tan distinta a la joven con la cual se casó.

¿La había perdido? « _No_ » de inmediato se respondió, no podía darse por vencido, no podía. Había sido un tonto hace años pero había sido increíblemente arrogante para estar celoso de la atención que Hinata ponía en los libros, de las prioridades que ella encontró y dónde él pasaba a segundo plano a pesar de ser su esposo, quiso darle una lección ahora podía aceptarlo, él quería tener a la esposa seguidora, que lo apoyase cada partido, que vistiera la camiseta del equipo mientras gritaba en el público, él necesitaba presumir a su bella esposa pero ella... no se prestó, prefirió estudiar en casa alejada del bullicio, entonces él encontró a quién la reemplazara...

¿Por qué fue tan infantil para no decirle claramente lo que estaba sucediendo? Bien, no podía tenerla en cada partido, ahora lo entendía pero Hinata debió ceder también, dejar su timidez e ir a uno que otro, ese también fue su deber de esposa... Pero él no habló, solo la lastimó con actos sucios. Sin duda alguna a pesar del amor que ambos sentían el uno por el otro no habían sido más que unos niños que cometieron el error de casarse, ¿error? Su error fue no saber comunicarse y decirse qué esperaban el uno del otro...

¿Y qué podía decir de su filosa lengua? Incluso antes de pedir una segunda oportunidad, la utilizó sin censar, ¿qué podría hacer?

" _Ya me conoces lo suficiente, no le hablaré de eso a mi hija. Realmente lamento haber lastimado tus sentimientos cuando te fallé, debí decirte que quería que fueras tú quién saltara sobre mí al final de cada partido, quién me acompañara en las fiestas y bebiera alcohol conmigo_ ".

 **xoxoxoxoxoxo**

La risa de Mikoto llegó a los oídos de Hinata apenas abrió la puerta de la pequeña casa que adquirió cinco años atrás, era un lugar muy pequeño, apenas tenía dos habitaciones y cada una era de un tamaño minúsculo pero brindaba lo necesario para criar a una niña, un pequeño jardín delantero, una cocina para alimentarla, una sala donde ver televisión y ella pudiera llevar a sus amiguitas, era suficiente después de todo para dos personas.

-¡No, papá!—La escuchó gritar, seguramente se encontraba en su habitación, ya que los gritos provenían de la planta de arriba.

" _¡No papá!_ " recordar el grito la hizo sonreír, tenía que ser feliz por ella y porque pudiera disfrutar de su atolondrado padre.

Los ojos lunas de Hinata vagaron al suéter negro con capucha sobre el sofá beige, y en su mente se formó claramente la imagen de su dueño, el cabello azabache revuelto, los musculosos brazos, las piernas y trasero increíbles; ¿acaso estaba obsesionada con él desde joven? Eso explicaría porque a pensar de la cantidad de canalladas de las que fue víctima le costó tanto dejarlo.

La primera vez que lo vio en televisión besando a otra chica, algo se rompió dentro de ella pero aún así se mantuvo a su lado, si pensaba en las acciones del pasado solo lograba sentirse muy molesta y dolida. Siempre deseó que él fuera una persona distinta y con esa mentalidad se mantuvo a su lado, esperando, sufriendo, anhelando, amándolo con locura pero con censuras.

-Parecía imposible pero se ha quedado dormida—La voz gruesa de Sasuke la hizo sobresaltarse.

Lo miró atentamente y con sorpresa, sus cavilaciones habían sido mucho más largas de lo que supuso ya que ahora por la ventana de la pequeña sala no entraba luz y se mostraba la noche y las luces de las calles.

-No le di su beso de buenas noches—Susurró aun atónita.

-No te preocupes, creo que no lo notó estaba feliz con su padre.

« _¿Y qué mujer no lo estaría?_ » sopesó, él era el fuego y aún así, cualquiera estaba dispuesta a quemarse, ¿por qué él era tan atrayente? ¿Por qué le hacía hervir las entrañas? ¿Por qué deseaba tanto tocarlo?

-Deja de mirarme así—Ordenó él sentándose en el sillón a lado del suéter.

-¿qué?—Hinata arrugó el entrecejo intentando saber qué quería decirle, en cambio él le sonrió tan torcidamente que solo provocó más de ese oculto deseo que alteraba su cuerpo.

-Quieres arrancarme la ropa y saltarme encima.

-¿Qué?—Cuestionó incrédula, ella no podía ser tan transparente, debía ser un error.

-He dicho que no guarde nada de ti, pero fue una mentira, si sabía que eras alérgica a las nueces y cuando te fuiste por eso solía pedir cosas con nueces, pero no relacioné que Mikoto pudiera serlo, sinceramente, no pensé muchas cosas obvias sobre mi hija, estaba demasiado impactado y molesto. Pero reconozco todas tus miradas, incluso Mikoto hace muchas de ellas, cuando están molestas, furiosas, tristes... en tu caso caliente.

Hinata se dio la vuelta abruptamente incapaz de seguir mirándolo a los ojos, no con esas revelaciones.

-Y no tengo ningún inconveniente en desnudarme y dejar que me uses, si con eso me perdonas.

-Estás loco—Susurró, queriendo encontrar una respuesta ingeniosa que diera el vuelco a toda la situación.

-Sé que no me crees pero puedo serte fiel, no porque una vez no lo haya hecho quiere decir que vaya repetirlo, esta vez sé en qué fallamos y te diré todo lo que espero de ti.

-¿De qué hablas?—Cuestionó Hinata dándose la vuelta, cada vez que Sasuke abría la boca la dejaba confusa.

-No nos comunicábamos, yo era demasiado testarudo para hacerlo y tú demasiado tímida la mayoría de las veces, tú lo intentabas mejor que yo, pero siempre me lastimaban tus verdades, entonces yo respondía queriendo que sintieras lo mismo, ése soy yo lamentablemente, solo que esta ocasión no quiero serlo.

Los labios femeninos se entreabrieron logrando entender lo que él quería decirle, sorprendida de que le hablara tan sinceramente y claro.

-Deberías arriesgarte una vez ¿no crees? Ratoncita—Aquel sobrenombre movió muchas fibras y era lo que menos necesitaba en esos momentos, debía echarlo antes de que hiciera una estupidez—Ahora lo entiendo, porque me gustabas tanto, tu timidez, tu cabello cayendo sobre tu rostro cuando estudiabas, esas cosas inteligentes que sueles decir, siempre hablas y aunque no sea de futbol eso es interesante y lo apasionada que te vuelves cuando estás caliente, todo se te olvida...

-Ya guarda silencio—Rogó ella—Debes irte ahora mismo.

-¿Vas a masturbarte sola?

Hinata no contestó lo miró con un mohín incómodo y molesto, casi con indignación por la sugerencia recibida.

-¿Has tenido otro hombre Hinata? ¿Después de mí?-¿Seguiría siendo el único en haber disfrutado de la estrechez entre las piernas de la hermosa Hyuga?— ¿Por qué estás tan molesta? ¿Te arrepientes de haberme dado tu virginidad a mí?

-Detente, ¿por qué quieres que hable de algo tan incómodo?

-Dices que es incómodo pero tus ojos no hacen más que brillar y mirarme expectantes, quieres que dé el primer paso porque eres incapaz de romper la distancia y ser tú quién me toque—Reveló él con esa mueca de suficiencia, con esa sonrisa torcida, Hinata odió entonces que realmente la conociera y odió más que la conociera tan bien en ese aspecto tan íntimo y no en otros...—¿Miento?—Su pregunta encerraba el reto—No, no lo hago de esa forma podrías echarme la culpa de seducirte...

El impacto de los labios de la Hinata sobre los suyos, lo pusieron duro al instante, ella lo besó con tanta desesperación que pudo no reconocerla, pero era ella, su olor, su calor, sus movimientos. Su cuerpo pegado al suyo, podía sentir la prominencia de sus pechos contra el suyo, el delgado cuerpo moviéndose incitador sobre el suyo, su pelvis moviéndose sobre la suya masajeando su endurecido miembro al estar sentada sobre él...

Aferró sus manos a la delgada cintura, clavando los dedos acercándola a su cuerpo, necesitaba más de ese calor, más de ella.

Los dedos se le movieron solos colándose por debajo de la elegante blusa negra que ella portaba, acariciándole finalmente la piel, sintió como cada fibra de ella se estremeció con su simple acto y la obligó a soltarle los labios para besarle el cuello de esa manera que sabía que le encantaba, queriendo enloquecerla y no arrepentirse de lo que acababa de iniciar.

Y no le dio tiempo, la llevó cargada a la que sabía era su habitación gracias a Mikoto, le dejó sobre la cama matrimonial aprisionándola con su cuerpo, haciéndola sentir su dureza en su intimidad, odiando como solo ocurría con ella el exceso de ropa, así que lo hizo, le abrió la blusa provocando que los botones quedaran esparcidos por la cama quitándose la playera que él portaba para besarla en los labios y que ambos pudieran sentir el contacto de su piel, aunque ese bonito sostén negro empezaba a ser estorboso también.

Solo se alejaron para quitarse los pantalones y lo que les quedaba de ropa arrojándola al suelo.

-¿Esto, qué te pasó?—Le cuestionó un poco antes de volver a ponerse en sus piernas y prestar atención a una pequeña cicatriz en su vientre plano.

-Deberías sentirte orgulloso, genes Uchiha—Le contestó con la voz entrecortada.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Tu hija era demasiado grande para nacer normal—Explicó tomándolo del cuello obligándolo a descender para volver a besarse, él dibujó una sonrisa torcida.

-¿Quieres que te haga otro?

-De eso nada—Respondió, moviendo las caderas, queriendo más que sentirlo sobre sus pliegues, sino dentro de ellos.

Él lo entendió, él lo sabía, conocía que deseaba y se lo permitió la penetró de una sola, profunda y certera estocada.

No pudo reprimir el grito a pesar de la humedad y deseo que la invadía, ¿por qué tenía que volver a ser tan molesto? ¿Acaso no se acostumbró a sus dimensiones? Los años sin sexo pasaban factura.

-Joder te sientes como una virgen—Masculló quedándose quieto y volviendo a sonreír, casi seguro que seguía siendo el único para ella.

Hinata no necesitaba palabras, no quería escucharlas, ese momento solo era eso que había deseado por años, estar entre los brazos del Uchiha, sentir sus besos en su cuerpo, sus manos acariciándola, tomándola... él comenzó delicadamente dándole tiempo como la primera vez y luego todo incrementó, salió y entró en ella aumentando la fuerza, sus movimientos más salvajes, bruscos, haciéndola disfrutar de esa entrega, despertando cada parte de su cuerpo, haciéndola llegar tan rápido que casi fue increíble, él la siguió sin prestar mucha atención, derramándose en su interior, con la respiración agitada y aturdido para procesar.

Apenas la mente masculina se hubo calmado lo suficiente volvió a buscarla con otra nueva erección, le besó los pezones, succionó de ellos, incluso los mordió escuchando sus gemidos y atreviéndose a bromear respecto a ser descubiertos por su hija por culpa de sus ruidos...

Hinata solo pudo dejarse llevar, sintiéndolo moverse en su interior, disfrutando de sentirse mujer y nuevamente deseada, sobre todo por él, por el hombre que para bien o para mal era el amor de su vida...

 **xoxoxoxoxo**

Los ojos lunas se entreabrieron con pereza, y al estirarse de inmediato sintió la protesta de sus piernas después de toda la actividad sexual que tuvieron que soportar durante la noche y madrugada, un escalofrío la recorrió y entonces abrió completamente los ojos encontrando frente a ella recostado al Uchiha, él sostenía su propia cabeza con una sola mano y la miraba con esa sonrisa arrogante que solo provocó que ella se asqueara...

« _¿Qué diablos hice?_ » Se cuestionó aun sabiendo la respuesta, se dejó llevar por esa traicionera necesidad de él...

Se sentó llevándose con ella la sábana cubriendo sus desnudos pechos, la luz del sol ya se infiltraba por las claras cortinas, no debía ser muy tarde porque Mikoto parecía seguir dormida, intentó procesar todo rápidamente y lo más lógico posible.

-Fue una noche maravillosa, mi amor.

-Cállate que solo me provocas nauseas—Debatió ella molesta de su propia debilidad, Sasuke arqueó una ceja incrédulo.

-Te gustó—Debatió también sentándose.

-Eso no quiere decir que fuera lo que yo quisiera.

-Claro que lo querías, querías saltarme encima y lo hiciste, tú sola te ensartaste—Reclamó.

-Solo vete de mi casa.

-Hinata, por Dios no hagas esto.

-Nos acostamos y ya... no soy la primera con la que te acuestas y por tanto sé que no estamos obligados a tener nada.—Solucionó consciente de lo que él quería reclamarle.

Sasuke se levantó y comenzó a vestirse, estaba tan confuso y enojado, no podía procesar que Hinata después de acostarse con él no quisiera realmente retomar su relación, eso no sonaba a ella y él no podía lidiar con eso, no era lo planeado.

-Mamá—La puerta se abrió al mismo tiempo que se escuchó el llamado.

Los grandes ojos lunas de la pequeña enfocaron cómo Sasuke terminaba de colocarse la playera y luego miró a su madre en la cama.

-¿Durmieron juntos?—Cuestionó con una sonrisa—¿Viviremos juntos ahora?—Esto sonó más a afirmación que a pregunta.

Sasuke resopló y comenzando a andar se llevó a la pequeña azabache que comenzaba a dar saltitos denotando su emoción.

 **xoxoxoxoxoxo**

Los ojos lunas la miraron con aprensión, con los pequeños bracitos cruzados en el pecho y ella solo atinó a desviar la mirada a la tarja, al otro extremo, captando el pequeño cúmulo de trastes sucios, se puso de pie y fue por un vaso de agua, tratando de mitigar esa desagradable sensación nauseosa.

-Mamá—La vocecilla de la niña sonaba cansina y a esas horas de la mañana a pesar de ser fin de semana, Hinata no estaba de humor para lidiar con lo venía haciendo hace más de tres meses, desde aquel día donde regresó a casa después de que Mikoto fuera hospitalizada, y que incluso incrementó cuando en mala hora la pequeña se dio cuenta que había dormido con su progenitor.

Solo se giró lo necesario para volver a enfrentar la mirada infantil.

-Papá tiene un partido hoy, me gustaría que me lleves a verlo jugar.

Hinata suspiró cansina.

-Mikoto sabes la respuesta a eso.

-¡Eres una mamá muy mala!

-Y tú te estás volviendo una grosera desde que te escondes detrás de tu papá.

Las mejillas de la pequeña se enrojecieron y al mismo tiempo se inflaron, Hinata reconoció una vez más que la pequeña sacó el carácter de su progenitor.

-A mi hermanito no le harás lo que me hiciste a mí, yo le diré a mi papi que tendrás otro bebé—Amenazó la azabache al tiempo que se ponía de pie y corría a la habitación.

Hinata entreabrió los labios mirando el plato con la mitad del desayuno de la ahora Uchiha, los ojos lunas observaron con interés la torta de huevo y la sensación nauseosa volvió...

« _¿Qué?_ » Alcanzó a pensar antes de devolver el ácido gástrico en la tarja. Una vez que las arcadas menguaron sus pensamientos volvieron a las palabras soltadas por su hija, se agarró con fuerza a la superficie metálica e incluso pudo sentir el latido de su corazón contra su pecho « _No puede ser verdad_ » rogó, pero pronto los malestares de la última semana tuvieron sentido...

« _¿Cuánto? Aquel día fue cuando terminé la conclusión del proyecto... yo realmente tenía muchas ganas de hacerlo_ » Hinata se llevó una mano a la frente ¿habría sido su deseo oculto una reacción de su cuerpo fértil para reproducirse? « _¿Por qué no me tome la post day?_ » Era una acción lógica, de principiantes y ella era una mujer adulta, con una hija de siete años sin embargo había estado tan ofuscada de cómo se dieron los hechos, de la culpabilidad que la embargaba prediciendo lo que la cabecita de su hija esperaría que no se preocupó por esos grandes detalles...

 **xoxoxoxoxox**

Hinata miró a Sasuke caminar hacia la mesa que reservó en el restaurante, donde hace más de quince minutos ella lo esperaba, el moreno no había llegado tarde, más bien ella llegó temprano. Él le regaló una de esas sonrisas que volvía loca a cualquier mujer y con la mirada observó hacia los lados, seguramente buscando a Mikoto, pero no la encontraría, Hinata no la llevó la conversación que estaban a punto de tener tenía que ser en privado, sin terceras personas, aunque esa persona fuera su hija.

-¿Dónde está?—Finalmente preguntó el azabache, arrastró la silla y segundos después estaba sentado frente a ella.

Se escuchó un leve rumor en el restaurante sin embargo las otras personas parecían estar pendientes en lo suyo, e Hinata se cuestionó si había elegido un lugar demasiado público para la conversación venidera.

-¿Y Mikoto?—Urgió él a sabiendas que Hinata no lo hubiera citado a cenar, aunque sopesándolo quizás arruinarle la fiesta de celebración si podría ser acción suya...

-No la traje, tenemos que hablar.

Sasuke se tensó enseguida.

-¿Ella se encuentra bien?

-Si, ella está demasiado bien, con ese cerebro suyo inusual—Explicó, entonces él sonrió.

-Dicen que los hijos heredan la inteligencia de la madre, creo que podría ser así, pero ella es una genio, estuve pensando en mi hermano, ¿recuerdas que te platiqué de él?—Hinata asintió, claro que recordaba al hermano perdido de Sasuke, nadie supo dónde quedó si estaba vivo o muerto después de que sus padres fueran asesinados por un ladrón en su propio domicilio.—Él también era un genio...

-Mi padre es muy inteligente—Habló ella queriendo cortar el rumbo de la conversación, tenía que gritar aquello que la consumía.

-¡Ah! Bueno lo heredó de la madre—Refunfuñó él.

-Sasuke.

-¿Qué?—Respondió áspero.

La actitud masculina la hizo enfadarse, bastaba de contemplaciones, Sasuke también requería de una cubetada de agua fría y aunque ella no pudiera igualar a Mikoto y sus palabras se la daría, claro que sí.

-Aquella noche cuando lo hicimos, tuvo consecuencias, estoy embarazada—Lo miró directo a los ojos negros, captó cuando abrió los carnosos y perfectos labios e incluso cuando frunció el ceño procesando la noticia.

-¿Embarazada?—Repitió finalmente—¿Vamos a tener otro bebé?

Finalmente una sonrisa se posó en él y ella solo pudo sentir rabia, ¿por qué tenía que estar embarazada nuevamente y de él? Repetir todo el proceso, no es que estuviera molesta con Mikoto, amaba a su hija, pero ser madre y lo que conllevaba un niño pequeño era tan extenuante y ella... sinceramente no quería hacerlo, el aborto tampoco era opción pero no por eso asimilar tal noticia era simple.

Durante la hora que esperó tener el resultado del laboratorio para confirmar o negar su embarazo, vivió una agonía, estaba sola otra vez, incapaz de poder apoyarse en el padre de ese bebé, porque Sasuke simplemente no estaba a su lado, aunque quizás... si ella cediera, si lograra olvidar...

-¿Por qué estás tan molesta?

-¿Por qué? ¿Y todavía lo preguntas? Esa noche, hiciste todo, sabías lo que hacías, me acorralaste, disfrutaste y te divertiste con mi deseo... No usaste condón y...

-No llevaba, me bateaste tantas veces que nunca creí que volviéramos a hacerlo... pero si no querías embarazarte ¿por qué no te tomaste algo? –Le cuestionó directo, encogiendo los hombros, acusándola del embarazo de una manera tan sutil que solo la hizo enfadar más.

Hinata agachó la cabeza, apretó las manos en su regazo.

-No me embaracé a propósito, fue un descuido—Confesó.

-¿Qué vas a hacer?—cuestionó él, ella levantó el rostro y los ojos se le humedecieron.

La pregunta resonó en su mente sintiéndose desolada, sola una vez más con la complicación que conllevaba un embarazo.

-Hinata—Urgió él.

-¿Qué más?—Debatió ella mordiéndose el labio inferior.

El Uchiha chasqueó la lengua debatiéndose entre la posible solución que ella tomaría y finalmente exasperado habló:

-¿Podrías decírmelo? Si fuera tan obvio no te estaría preguntando.

-¿Qué más? Voy a tener este bebé que a ti se te ocurrió meterm...—Hinata guardó silencio finalmente y dejó escapar una lágrima, estaba aterrada y ahora después de explotar se deba cuenta de ello y lo infantil que estaba haciendo.

Sasuke no pudo evitarlo y a pesar de que la situación no era graciosa, esbozó media sonrisa.

-¿De esa manera reaccionaste la primera vez?—Ella no lo miró llevándose el dorso de la mano para enjugar las lágrimas—Hubiera sido divertido, es divertido...

-No, no lo es tengo veintiséis soy la madre soltera de una niña de siete, vivo de mi trabajo... no tengo tiempo para un bebé y lo que requiere.

-No tienes que ser la madre soltera ni de Mikoto ni del bebé, de hecho nunca hubieras sido madre soltera, si hubieras sabido que estabas embarazada no hubieras estado sola.

-¿Y entonces qué? ¿Qué me hubieras dicho cada día? Tú solo... tú ni siquiera me querías, yo no fui suficiente para ti...—La lágrimas volvieron a brotar como cascada y ella no pudo callar los sollozos, finalmente llamando la atención de algunos comensales.

Sasuke bajó la mirada, quizás los años le ayudaban a comprender el sentido de las que antes solo eran palabras huecas para él. Se levantó y se sentó en la silla contigua para poder acariciarle la espalda y atraerla hacia él, Hinata no se negó a tal contacto demasiado afectada para pensarlo.

-Creí que no me amabas—Confesó—Te amaba tanto pero tú no hacías lo que yo quería, no me apoyaste en absoluto.

-¿Cómo puedes decir eso?

-Debiste ser más clara Hinata, mi papel no era solo darte dinero para los gastos, debiste ponerme las cosas claras pedirme ayuda con las tareas del hogar y no solo dejarme vivir cómodamente. Yo quería que fueras conmigo a los partidos, que estuvieras ahí apoyándome, que fueras tú quién gritara mi nombre... lo que hiciste con Mikoto fue egoísta, si noble, pero egoísta, debí verla crecer por más patán que haya sido contigo... Yo no sé cómo hubieran sido las cosas, mi reacción pudo ser la que tú piensas, pero también te pedí un hijo...

Hinata volvió a sollozar, él la dejó llorar inseguro de lo que debía decir o actuar.

-Hinata yo te puedo ayudar, no tienes por qué ser madre soltera, déjame estar las veinticuatro horas a su lado, a lado tuyo apoyándote, a lado de Mikoto, de este nuevo bebé.

Ella simplemente asintió con la cabeza y Sasuke solo pudo sentirse el hombre más afortunado del mundo. Todo lo demás dejó de importar lo único relevante es que la volvía a tener de regreso, iba a tener a su niña de ojos claros y a su madre a su lado, y aparte de eso, tendría otro bebé, ¿qué sería niño o niña?

Hinata apenas probó la cena parecía estar demasiado afectada con la noticia de su embarazo así que pronto se fueron del restaurante y mientras él conducía a la modesta casa de la peliazul, algo no encajó, la tristeza de ella... el motivo por el cual aceptó estar de nueva cuenta a su lado, en un inicio lo vio bien, ese nuevo bebé la unió a él, pero ahora al verla así de fría, de ausente... no, no podía con ello, no soportaba que Hinata estuviera a su lado por culpa de ese nuevo bebé, él quería que regresara porque volverían a ser la pareja de antes.

Sin previo aviso salió de la carretera robando la mirada perlada, ella lo miró fijamente, exigiéndole una explicación de su actuar...

-No puedo, no así, si lo dije... pero no puedo.

-¿Qué?—Ella le cuestionó en un susurro de voz, él por su parte apretaba el volante con fuerza, con la mirada fija al frente.

-No te quiero de regreso por eso, no porque vas a tener un bebé y estás asustada—Aclaró él aún si mirarla, Hinata mojó sus labios tratando de asimilar cada palabra del moreno, en un inicio el temor la invadió, sus primeras palabras fueron fuertes y confusas sin embargo las otras daban una amplia gama de caminos distintos. Él soltó una pequeña risa y continuó:—Siento como si hubiese planeado todo y obligado a volver, y no quiero sentirme así, no quiero que vuelvas porque tienes miedo de ese bebé, sino porque tú quieres estar conmigo, porque en verdad confías en mí. Es egoísta una vez más de mi parte, te dije antes otra cosa y yo lo pensaba, si ella se queda podré reconquistarla, solo es darle tiempo, no puede irse porque está embarazada otra vez y está aterrada, enojada. Voy a tener a Mikoto a ella y a ese bebé... pero no puedo, verte así, no puedo Hinata.

-Tengo miedo Sasuke—Finalmente habló ella en un susurro de voz—Cuando terminamos quedé devastada y luego embarazada, no tenía dinero, papá no me ayudó y... tú te veías tan feliz, veía artículos tuyos donde ibas a fiestas, salías con mujeres, dejarme no significó nada para ti y yo te amaba, en verdad...—Su voz tembló y tardó unos segundos antes de continuar—Yo sabía qué harías si te decía que estaba embarazada, ibas a volver y yo quería eso, lo quería, tenerte de regreso, atado a mí para siempre por el bebé que crecía... pero tenías que irte, estar en ese equipo de futbol siempre fue lo que deseaste, te ibas y si yo te decía lo de la bebé... no te irías te quedarías con nosotros, yo te tendría pero probablemente no serías feliz y no pude soportar que pudieras reclamarme eso en el futuro. Y ahora te escuchó, quiero creer tus palabras pero tengo miedo, te amo tanto que estoy aterrorizada, otro bebé es solo amarte más de lo que ya te amo, porque eso sucedió con Mikoto... yo te amaba pero al sentirla moverse, conocerla ¿tienes idea de cuánto te amé por dármela?

Sasuke la miró, ella no hacía lo mismo estaba atenta a sus manos hechas puños en su regazo.

-Sé lo que es estar en el infierno, creí que vivía ahí estando a tu lado pero no... lo viví cuando nos separamos. Con Mikoto creciendo dentro de mí, sin que tú pudieras tocar mi vientre, sintiendo lo que yo sentía, cada noche te extrañé, odiaba ver televisión, periódicos, revistas temiendo que hablaran algo acerca de ti y alguna noviecita. Cuando ella hizo su primer berrinche, solo pude acordarme de ti y esa manera peculiar en que frunces tus cejas cuando estás enojado... y solo pude llorar porque tú no estabas ahí para verla.

Él se inclinó hacia ella y le tomó la mejilla en su mano, obligándola a verlo, no dijo nada solo la observó y lentamente se acercó a sus labios, uniéndolos en un delicado beso, distante de pasión pero lleno de ternura.

-Me ha pasado lo mismo, vivo en el infierno desde que te fuiste, te fuiste con mi hija... te amo Hinata, y detesto que hayamos que tenido que pasar por todo esto para poder hablar y comprendernos el uno al otro. Pero en verdad te amo, te amo tanto y no volveré a fallarte porque ahora sé, que tú también sientes ese dolor aquí en el pecho cuando no obtienes mi mirada, cuando te sientes ignorada, tal como yo estúpidamente me sentía sin comprender cuánto te estaba doliendo para que te comportaras así, te amo Hinata, cásate una vez más y para siempre conmigo.

Ella sonrió y llevó ambas manos a las mejillas del Uchiha y solo asintió con la cabeza y esa sonrisa ampliándose, uniendo una vez más sus labios a los de él.

 **xxoxoxoxoxox**

Siete meses después...

La puerta blanca estaba al final del pasillo, Mikoto apretó aún más su pequeña mano a la de él y se detuvo en seco. Él hizo lo mismo contrariado de la actitud de su hija.

-¿Tú ya lo viste cierto?

-Si, estuve con tu mamá mientras él nacía...

-¿Quién te gusta más?—Lo interrumpió la niña mirándolo con esos ojos lunas directo a los suyos completamente diferentes, él esbozó una sonrisa ladina y se inclinó.

-¿Por qué tendría que gustarme más uno de los dos?

-Porque él ha sido niño, los niños juegan futbol y no van al ballet. Además él... él tiene papá desde el inicio, entonces puedes quererlo más.

Sasuke abrazó a la niña y sonrió.

-Los amo a los dos. Además te diré un secreto que espero que guardes—Los ojos de la niña lo miraron expectantes—Me gustas más tú... tú tienes los ojos de Hinata y a mí me encantan los ojos de tu mamá.—Mikoto esbozó una gran sonrisa.

-¡Vamos debo conocer a mi hermano menor!

-Vamos—Concordó él elevándose y caminando hacia aquella puerta blanca.

Al girar la chapa, Sasuke se encontró con una fabulosa escena, en la cama hospitalaria Hinata cargaba en sus brazos al recién nacido, el pequeño hacia unos soniditos propios de bebé y ella lo mecía amorosamente en sus brazos. Los ojos lunas lo encontraron y le sonrieron pero enseguida se posaron en la pequeña azabache que lo soltó para correr hacia su madre.

-¡quiero verlo!

-Él también está impaciente de conocer a su hermana mayor.—Respondió Hinata con esa tierna sonrisa que hacía que Sasuke perdiera la cabeza.

La niña trepó a la cama y observó a su hermanito detenidamente, era un niño gordito, blanco y bonito...

-¡Papá tiene el pelo del color de mamá!—Dijo al mirarlo de forma acusadora.

-Pero tiene mis ojos—Respondió él con una sonrisa y la niña disminuyó la mueca molesta.

-Espero que no le guste andar detrás de un balón—Expuso Hinata, acercándose a Sasuke para darle un beso en la mejilla, él solo soltó una risa.

Más feliz no podía ser, tenía a la mujer que amaba, a sus dos hijos, una vida un tanto incierta pero que pintaba maravillosa.

 **Fin...**

 **CHICAS Y CHICOS, me la he pasado desde las ocho terminando este fic jaja, obvio tuve mis tiempos como cuando cociné o tuve que ir a comprar ingredientes para la comida, o cuando el ayudante del mecanico vino a ayudarme con el aire de las llantas, pero viendo la hora son las cuatro de la tarde, ahora comprendo porque es tan difícil terminar una historia y eso que este es un oneshot y literalmente solo escribí el final y me llevó un buen tiempo... ahora reelere lo que escribí, corregiré algunos errores obvios de ortografía y lo subiré... espero mañana poder subir otros de mis oneshots aventados al olvido... Saludos.**


End file.
